The Last Journey Home
by autumnlover
Summary: Ever wondered what happened in the journey home? I did.... rhr ONeSHOT


The Last Journey Home.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A Little word: (but not to give away) JKR always missed out the bit of the train journey. And I know lots of you out there have done this (and you all have much better versions), and this isn't how I liked it. But it was fun. So hopefully You'll like it too.

_Hermione's pov_

BANG!

I jumped in the air as the cards exploded, and put a hand on my chest.

"I think I just had a heart attack," I said breathlessly, and I really think I did. Ron pats me lightly (and I'll admit it – my heart went crazy) and shook his head like he was worried about me. Harry couldn't stop laughing. I hadn't seen him laugh like that for a long, long time. And if none of us pulled through any of this, we'd never have any of _this_ – just casual sitting around – again. Just Voldermort and Death Eaters on our heads. Constantly. Then I nearly voiced what had been troubling me for days.

What if none of us didn't make it?

My expression must have sobered, because both Ron and Harry said "You alright?" I nodded dimly. I wasn't. I looked out of the window, and saw the castle slowly shrinking out of the distance. I would never ever see that castle again. So, _so_ many happy memories all in one place. And now it's gone.

I could feel tears welling up (for the umpteenth time in days) and squeaked a quick "I'd better patrol the corridors". And poor, oblivious Ron; he said he'd patrol with me.

I wiped my tears on the back of my sleeve. Oh, how I liked Ron. I knew the answer; a lot. A lot a lot a lot. And that was another lovely dismal thing. The chances of him liking me were smaller than nil. Another tear leaked out of my eye, and I was then caught by surprise by a strong hand (oh, how knew that hand well) slip round me, and I gasped. Typical me, I know.

"Please don't cry, Mione," Ron said. "You'll ruin the trip."

I couldn't help it. Another tear rolled down my cheek. He gave me a tissue (much less romantic than wiping it off. A girl can't have it all, see). I wiped the tear.

I looked into his eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes. And when he smiled my knees practically gave way and I slipped out from him.

"I – I need to patrol the corridors," I said. Lame excuse, eh?

"I'll come'"

Does he _never_ give up?

You see, it's times like these that break my heart. I really think that we could be together... and then he does something dumb like go out with Lavender. I don't think I'll _ever_ get over that, I sigh to myself.

"What?"

Did I sigh out loud?

"Uh... you know, last journey..."

It's true... and I'm going to miss Hogwarts so, _so_ much. I won't let myself cry, I thought.

"Oh, Mione, don't cry again, look at me."

I don't. He'll set me off. Or say something that will then set me off.

"Hogwarts was a fantastic, yet most off all a happy place. So remember it as _happy_, not like this?"

Bless him, why is he so sweet! Why does he do this to me?

"OK," I murmur, realising that I'm nearly crying. Well, everyone cries on their leaving day?

Except everyone else isn't going to go on a hunt for the most evil wizard ever. They all stand a higher chance of making it to their next birthday then me.

And that's when I started crying on his shoulder. He made all these "ssssh"ing noises, but it made my cry even more. He was so damn kind! What if he _dies_? How would I live?

And that's when I knew. I loved Ron Weasely.

And I sobbed even harder.

"It's going to be OK," Ron said into my hair. I knew because I felt it tickle. But not enough to make me smile. He pulled me from his chest (sigh) but still didn't let go of me.

"B-but what if one of us d-die, Ron?" He paled when I said it, but with the look on his face, I knew he'd thought about it. He looked at me with a hardened expression, yet said nothing. I took a huge breath in, realising how unattractive I look; my nose must have been all red and blotchy, and my hair goes wilder.

"Uh..." he said unhelpfully. And I don't blame him. I can't be much far off of his worst nightmare.

"R-Ron, what if I l-lose you? What am I supposed to d-o-o-o?" I said, looking at him full in the eye. I won't lie. I wanted an answer. I wanted to know what he'd do, I wanted to hear that he'd never die, he'd never leave me. I looked at him for an answer.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, Mione," he said. Sorry for what? He's not dead, he's not going to die, he's not –

And his lips came crashing down onto mine.

At first I didn't expect it, but to keep a long story short, I got used to it. Quickly. And I forgot about the future and about all the evil we we're facing, and snogged him as hard as I could.

When he pulled away, looking surprised at me, he opened his mouth, and –

I didn't take anymore chances. He _liked_ me.

"Don't be" I said, and kissed him again.

We didn't walk back to the carriage quickly. I saw Ginny go in there, and I knew she and her needed their private time. And so did me and Ron...

And I'll have you know that we didn't just snog. We talked. A bit. About what we would do know. And Bill and Fleur's wedding. And Godric's Hollow.

The conversation only lasted a few minutes.

And we had one, fantastic train journey home.

!"£$&()+++)(&$£"!+)(&$£"!+)(&$£"!+)(&(&£"£$

What a fantastically cheesy ending. But I liked it. It wasn't at all how I was going to do it, but I had fun anyway.


End file.
